The Gregoriums
The Gregoriums The Gregoriums are an old family line in Bellhaunt. They founded the city some 500 years ago on the cite of some old ruins. Their Manor has stood since then, though it has undergone some additions and changes over the years. They are very wealthy, but can also be very mysterious and currently only have contact with the community of Bellhaunt through the keeper of the manor, Wendemere the fantastic of [[the Wendemeres]]. Famous Gregoriums Devora and Clad Gregorium In 500 BCE, Devora and Clad Gregorium founded the village (now city) of Bellhaunt. They were travellers from Paxalle, one of the oldest cities in [[Eithlorhim]], who left in order to have more privacy, and some say in order to escape from some sort of nasty trouble. But the cause has never been discovered. They lived in a smaller house and never saw the creation of Gregorium Manor, though it was their lifelong dream to build it. Yvonne and Jamie Gregorium Yvonne carried out her father's vision of Gregorium manor and made it her life's mission to earn enough gold pieces to build what he had talked of so often. She became an engineer and often left her partner to care for her one son from a previous marriage while she travelled to assist other cities and towns with projects such as large bridges and buildings. She retired in her fourties to spend time with her partner, Jamie, and her then grown son Max. She oversaw the plans and construction of her beloved manor, which took twenty more years to construct. Some say that though Jamie was enamored with Yvonne, their son Max was very angered by her absence in his formative years. Yvonne died peacefully in the manor and some say she is a benevolent spirit who lives their still, caring for her treasured manor for all eternity. Ingrid Gregorium Daughter of Max and Hans Gregorium. She founded the Bellhaunt-Gregorium Healing Center, the culmination of her life's work identifying, researching, and cataloging healing spells, potions of healing, and other health regaining methods. As a small girl she even invented minor healing candies. She refused to marry and instead ended up raising her brother's children when he was lost in battle against a swarm of beholders in the Great Beholder Disaster of 590. Lady Knight Dara Gregorium Dara, who was raised by Ingrid, though her father was Ingrid's brother Mor and mother died in childbirth, followed in her adoptive mother's pioneering footsteps. She was the first female knight in Paxalle and brought back her knowledge to train an any gender army. She led many battles against monsters and Orc settlements nearby. In fact she was so successful at leading her army that the life expectancy in Bellhaunt jumped up by ten years. She was offered many foreign positions, but refused to abandon her city of Bellhaunt. She never wanted to have children, so her sister took up the head of the manor's household, which suited Dara and her active ways just fine. Ethan, Maura, Susan, and Oliver Gregorium Susan and Oliver Gregorium were lost as children about twenty years ago. They were 8 (Oliver) and 10 (Susan) at the time. No one knows what happened to them, but their father, Lord Ethan Gregorium has never given up hope that he will find them. However, his obsessive quest for his children pulled him away from his wife, Maura. She divorced him and is now the head of an orphanage in [[Bellhaunt]], having needed to leave to get rid of the reminders of her lost children. She finds joy in caring for other lost babes, but still pines for the ones she called her own. =